<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secrets || Weak Hero x Reader by anikadoodles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244121">Secrets || Weak Hero x Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anikadoodles/pseuds/anikadoodles'>anikadoodles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Weak Hero (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anikadoodles/pseuds/anikadoodles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only the first year since Eujang Highschool became co-ed. (Y/n) (L/n), who is the new badass transfer student of Eujang, is the sister of Grey Yeon. </p>
<p>Because of their complicated past, (Y/n) changes her name, gets a new life, and attends Eujang just to keep an eye on her brother while keeping her real name secret.</p>
<p>By getting into fights and making friends with Ben Park's gang, would you be able to keep yourself hidden, or will your dark past start to unravel?</p>
<p>-------</p>
<p>Hello people, this is my first ever story so sorry if some parts are super bad :) The main love interest will probably be Jake Ji, but we'll see in the future :D<br/>Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it!</p>
<p>Note that this is a weak hero x reader so you'll get to choose your own appearance! This is my first ever story and I'm not much of a writer but there weren't many Weak Hero fanfics since I've read most of them, so I decided to write one for myself. </p>
<p>Weak Hero is a webtoon that is NOT written by me, this is only fanfiction, so please check Weak Hero out^^</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Ji/Reader, Weak Hero/Reader, character/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚘𝚗𝚎</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello people, this is my first ever story so sorry if some parts are super bad :) The main love interest will probably be Jake Ji, but we'll see in the future :D<br/>Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it!</p>
<p>Note that this is a weak hero x reader so you'll get to choose your own appearance! This is my first ever story and I'm not much of a writer but there weren't many Weak Hero fanfics since I've read most of them, so I decided to write one for myself. </p>
<p>Weak Hero is a webtoon that is NOT written by me, this is only fanfiction, so please check Weak Hero out^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚘𝚗𝚎</p><p>[your pov]</p><p>You woke up with the sound of the alarm. It was 6 am, you get out of bed and started getting ready for school. <em>I hate mornings, why do I have to get up so early? </em></p><p>Today is your first day at Eujang High. <em>It's only been a year since Eujang became co-ed, so there'll probably be only a few girls</em>, you thought. <em>I'll keep a low profile but if any of the boys try to pull up some shit, I'll rough them up. </em></p><p>You quickly eat a bowl of cereal and get out of the house. Your pace was a little bit far from Eujang so you had to wake up early and walk since you don't want to waste money on a bus. </p><p>The sky had a reddish and orange color caused by the setting sun. It looks beautiful. The sun was making your [e/c] eyes and [h/c] [h/l] hair shine. You put in your headphones and kept walking.</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>ᴺᴼᵂ ᴾᴸᴬᵞᴵᴺᴳ: Dusk Till Down</p><p>1:35 ──────ㅇ───────── 3:47</p><p>|◁ II ▷|</p><p>∞                     ↺</p><p>lıllılı.ıllı.ılılıı </p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>You walked in from the gates of Eujang. You felt some gazes coming from people, it was rare to see girls here. you avoided their stares and go inside. </p><p>Class 1 - 1</p><p>Class 1 - 2</p><p>Class 1 - 3</p><p>Class 1 - 4</p><p>I passed the rooms one by one. Ah, there it is.</p><p>Class 1 - 5</p><p>You heard the teacher speaking, 'You know, we are a co-ed school now, so the new transfer student is a female. Be polite boys.' Your eyes met with the teacher.</p><p>'Ah speak of the devil. Come in and introduce yourself.' The moment you walked into class, you heard people whispering. A whistle came from the back rows, 'Holy shit- she's hot.' The teacher looked at the owner of the voice. 'Language', he shot a glare.</p><p>You came forward and introduce yourself, 'I'm [Y/n] [L/n].' The teacher showed you a seat next to the window and you sat there.</p><p>✣</p><p>The first lesson finished quickly. You put in your headphones and listen to music the whole break.</p><p>'I'm telling you that fucking idiot was my bitch after a few blows to the dome.' A person said. He was telling his story to his 'friend' like it was something to be proud of. 'Ke ke ke. epic.'</p><p>'Got any cigs?' You assumed he was the so-called 'King' of the class. 'Yeah, bro. Let's go for a smoke.'</p><p>The kid on the front seat was sweating. <em>He is probably thinking how unlucky he is for being in the same class as these idiots,</em> you thought.</p><p>There was a spitting sound coming from the back, it was the annoying person that was talking loud a few seconds ago.</p><p>'Aye, Zealot. You're supposed to melt away when hydralisk spits on you. Where's the reaction bitch?' he said. </p><p>'That loser over there, don't you think he looks like a chick.' You were interested in how this was gonna go, you took out one of your headphones and looked at the person he was talking about.</p><p>
  <em>Shit. It's the person I'm here for. My brother Gray Yeon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know he is capable of taking care of himself and if I try to save him, he would end up hating me more, I have to stay back and watch this one. I can't afford for him to find out who I am.</em>
</p><p>You looked at Gray with an expressionless face, you don't show much emotion usually, so no one knows much about what you are thinking.</p><p>'All short and pale looking. Might look alright if we force him to wear a dress.' His friend laughed from behind. 'Even his lashes are long. Ke ke.'</p><p>'Oh, you're talking about Gray Yeon?' another person said. 'Even his name is feminine.'</p><p>'The fuck. What if he really is a girl?' another one said. My face was blank but I was actually laughing from inside. <em>Gray would beat these people up in a few seconds. And it is true that my brother is very pretty. </em></p><p>'Then how about we take a look.' He walked towards Gray. <em>This is getting interesting.</em></p><p>He grabbed Gray and shouted 'Oh shit, he is a man alright! He is packin' too, this son of a bitch!' </p><p>
  <em>I wanna beat him up so badly but let's just wait and see.</em>
</p><p>'THIS DUDE, HE'S GOT AN ANACONDA DOWN THERE' he shouted again. Gray was pissed, so he made the first move.</p><p>He punched him in the throat using his elbow. He took his bag and swang it to his face.</p><p>The man Colton Choi was shouting 'My throat! What the hell!?'</p><p>Everybody was staring with fear. They were praying for Gray's life, little did they know <em>he</em> was the one that's gonna beat him up.</p><p>'YOU FUCKING BASTARD. YOU GOT A DEATH WISH!?' Colton Choi shouted.</p><p>Gray used his bag to tie Colton up., and throw a kick to the back of his knee.</p><p>He slapped him once.</p><p>Then twice.</p><p>third time</p><p>'You really don't get it, do you?' Gray said. <em>Exactly how much did he changed since I last saw him?</em></p><p>Tears fell from Colton's eyes. 'If you dare make a scene at my classroom again, I'll gouge your eyes out.'</p><p>✣</p><p>[Alex's Pov]</p><p>'Hey, Alex!' </p><p>'I thought you said you were gonna crash Colton Choi? Hehe. You sure you won't be the one getting crushed?' Ben said jokingly while walking to Gogo's desk.</p><p>Alex looked up 'What do you want dumbass?' He and Ben had been best friends since forever. They are both from Eujang middle school.</p><p>'I'm sorry to tell you. Apparently, he already got beat today.'Ben said. Alex had a change of reaction, 'What? By who?'</p><p>'Class 3?'</p><p>'Class 9?'</p><p>Alex started saying the classes he thought someone from those beat him up. </p><p>'I don't fuckin' know. This kid Gray-something in his class tied him up and slapped the shit out of him, I heard." <em>Ben said to Alex. I never heard of someone named Gray, is he new?</em></p><p>'Tied him up and beat him up? I swear you've got the wackiest imagination. Cool story, bro.' Alex said, still not believing his words.</p><p><br/>
'Try to put some more realism in your next one, what is he a medieval baron? Tying him up and giving him lashes or some shit.' Alex started joking 'I'll get my chance to crush Colton Choi another day.' he promised himself.</p><p>'And guess what, the new transfer student is a girl. A GIRL!' Ben shouted out with excitement. This got Alex exited as well. 'Wait are you serious, is she hot?' Alex asked, eyes wide open.</p><p>'Let's go check out class 5.' Ben said 'Come on!'</p><p>They both left and went over to class 5.</p><p>✣</p><p>[Ben's Pov]</p><p>'Really? He looks like a chick. And Colton left out of embarrassment?' Ben asked.</p><p>'Yup' one of the kids said. 'Along with his goons.'</p><p>'Damn the kid doesn't seem like he could weight any more than 110 pounds, soaking wet. That's a huge weight class mismatch if you ask me.' another one said. <em>He is right tho.</em></p><p>'So where is the girl?' Alex asked slightly blushing.</p><p>'She went out a few minutes ago. She'll probably be back soon.' a boy said.</p><p>'But lemme tell ya, she is smoking hot!'</p><p>'And did you see her eyes? They are so pretty!'</p><p>The crowd got louder and louder.</p><p>Alex and Ben couldn't wait to meet this girl.</p><p>'Ben?' a voice said from behind. <em>Who? This voice sounds really familiar and it is too feminine for a male voice. Don't tell me-</em></p><p>'And Gogo? What's up?' the voice shouted with excitement.</p><p>I turned behind and saw a familiar face. A smile quickly appeared on both my and Gogo's face.</p><p>'[Y/n]!' Gogo shouted 'You're the transfer student!?'</p><p>'Yup' [Y/n] said.</p><p>She put her arms on Gogo's shoulder and ruffed up his hair. Both me, Gogo became best friends with [Y/n] a year ago.</p><p>'WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU WERE DONNA BE ATTENDING HERE!?!' I said, well shouted.</p><p>'I thought I would make a surprise' [Y/n] said grinning.</p><p>'Where's my hug too!' I said, pouting playfully. She smiled at me.</p><p>✣</p><p>[[Y/n]'s Pov]</p><p>I was happy that I get to go to the same school as my best friends. We've been through everything together. </p><p>I beat up people who messed with us when needed although Ben and Alex were really overprotective sometimes. We knew almost everything about each other, probably the only thing they don't know is my relationship with Gray and some stuff about my past.</p><p>But that didn't matter, they were always there for comfort.</p><p>A giant shadow hit my face. I looked up and saw a, well a... green giraffe? 'Are you a tree?' I murmured. Luckily, no one heard.</p><p>'Gerard! So curiosity got the best out of you too haha.' Ben said.</p><p>'And you three are as inseparable as ever, it seems. Ben. Alex. [Y/n]. Welcome to our school.' he said.</p><p>
  <em>It's true. Even though I didn't attend Eujang, I always go here after school to see Ben and Gogo.</em>
</p><p>'What are you lookin' at, shit stack.' Alex said coldly. </p><p>'Just thought you two looked good together' Gerard said smirking.</p><p>I saw Alex slightly blush, I didn't mind what people think, we always get mixed as a couple sometimes since we are really good friends but everyone that goes to Eujang knows that.</p><p>Alex always had a crush so I didn't mind it much. I actually liked teasing him so it was fun. </p><p>We continued chatting while walking towards Ben and Gogo's class. I quickly looked at Gray once more and left with Ben and Gogo.</p><p>✣</p><p>
  <b>[AN]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hello, fellow people who decided to read my story.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I'm sorry if the story is confusing or cringe at the moment, I've never written something before so it is not good.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Well, the main love interest will be Jake Ji, but you gotta wait for a few episodes till that starts :)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Have a nice day!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Words count: 1641 Words]</b>
</p><p>✣</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚠𝚘</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚠𝚘</p>
<p>[Your Pov]</p>
<p>'So, up for a pool game?' Ben asked. </p>
<p>'Seriously? We played like yesterday!' I said, <em>we're definitely gonna get addicted.</em></p>
<p>'Oh come on [N/n]! I'll pay.' He said smirking. [N/n] was a nickname Ben and Gogo came up with. 'Since you are paying, I'm in!' I said smiling at him.</p>
<p>'What about you Gogo?' Ben asked Alex. 'I don't play with amateurs.' Alex said.</p>
<p>Ben was trying to convince Gogo while I was trying to surpass my laughter. 'Oh come on Gogo, when did you ever beat us in the pool?' I said laughing. </p>
<p>'Um, like yesterday?' he said smirking. I pouted playfully and roughed up his hair. 'Ben is paying, come on!' I said.</p>
<p>'And I heard the part-timer lady working there is a goddess!' ben said excitedly. I was used to them having a crush on the first girl they ever saw, so I always teased them about it. 'Wow Gogo, that's even more reason why you should come.' I said smirking at him.</p>
<p>There was finally some will on Gogo's face. 'Well, we still have one more lesson left. We never skipped English before.' he said trying to act like it's a valid argument.</p>
<p>I giggled and said. 'Seriously, let's go already!'</p>
<p>'Fine we out!'</p>
<p>'Let's go!'</p>
<p>✣</p>
<p>[Gray's Pov]</p>
<p>After I was done with school, I walk to my cram school. I could feel the gazes of people on my back, but I ignored them. That's normal since they expect me to be weak.</p>
<p>'Dude let's go this way... Fucking freaks from Yoosung.' a boy said to his friend. They were scared to go through the tunnel.</p>
<p>Gray took the short route since it is the easiest way.</p>
<p>'Where's Ben Park's ass at? Why isn't he here yet?' a pink-haired man said while smoking. </p>
<p>'Maybe he took the hint and made  run for it.'</p>
<p>
  <em>What is this- How many... <br/></em>
  <em>One<br/></em>
  <em>Two</em><br/>
  <em>Three<br/></em>
  <em>Five? I can't take all of them. No need to cause unnecessary conflict, I'm taking the other route.</em>
</p>
<p>'Hey you!' someone shouted to Gray.</p>
<p>He looked back. </p>
<p>'Lil bitch over there. Bring your goofy ass over here!'</p>
<p>Gray huffed for air. The second he did that, the 5 Yoosun boys started to laugh. 'KYAAHAHAHA- The Infamous Eujang High really must be as nasty as they say?' 'For even a fucking twig-like that acting all though kyahaha.' one of them said.</p>
<p>'Aye, Jack did you catch the look on his face just now?' he said looking at another person. <em>That must be the one he called Jack.</em></p>
<p>Jack didn't have an expression on his face, he just looked tired. One of them come forward and started to drag me 'Get over here cool guy, Ke ke.'</p>
<p>
  <em>Five opponents? Can I do it? I've never tried it before. Should I submit to them now?</em>
</p>
<p>'Look at you, still keeping up your cool-as-fuck face. hey. Do your little sigh into the distance again. Huh?' he said holding me by the hair.</p>
<p>
  <em>Should I just let this happen. No. Even if it's just this prick, I'm murdering him.</em>
</p>
<p> 'Show me your tears. Then I might just let you go.' he said while I slid my pen out of my pocket.</p>
<p>I hit his hand to the wall next to me and stabbed his hand with my pencil.</p>
<p>'AAHHHHHH'</p>
<p>'What the hell!?' other guys started to shout.</p>
<p>Jack was still sitting there and looking expressionless. I took a brick and hit the guy I stabbed with it in the head. The boy was crying and screaming in pain. 'Quit bitching what's wrong? Want me to call your mama?'</p>
<p>✣</p>
<p>[[Y/n]'s Pov]</p>
<p>'Jeez... What's going on out there?' Ben said. Alex and I looked at him simultaneously.</p>
<p>'Whachu mean? Whachu lookin' at?' Gogo asked. 'That's Yoosun High's uniform right?' Ben pointed out.</p>
<p>'Wait a minute' Ben said. He looked kind of shocked. 'That one over there. It's Jack Kang. Jimmy Bae's valet.' Ben said, kind of shouted.</p>
<p>Now, this is getting interesting. I walked to the window and looked where they are pointing at. I only heard about Jimmy Bae but I have never actually seen him before.</p>
<p>'Damn you're right. That piece of shit. If he's repping Jimmy Bae, is he here to take me down?' Ben grinned. 'De todos modos! Anyway! Yeesh! Look at the guts the kid's got. I like him, he's got guts like you two, hehe.' Ben told us.</p>
<p>'My oh my' I said running down the stairs to join the fight.</p>
<p>Ben followed me from behind with Gogo. 'Yippee! Finally! It's been a while since I had the opportunity to let loose!!' Ben shouted while running downstairs.</p>
<p>'Don't touch our table please miss!' Gogo shouted. The part-timer said something but I didn't hear anything.</p>
<p>✣</p>
<p>When we got there, Gerard joined Gray's team as well. 'OH WOW-! ALL OF THE MOST SORRY ASS LOSERS IN ONE PLACE' Ben shouted.</p>
<p>Jack's eyes grew the second he saw Ben Park. 'Ben Park! You bastard!' he shouted. I appeared right after Ben and Gogo made their appearance.</p>
<p>When Jack saw me I swear I saw a tint of pink in his cheeks. 'Oh, h-hey [Y/n].' Jack said looking at me.</p>
<p>I kept my poker face and looked at him. 'Who were you again?' I said. The boys next to him started laughing.</p>
<p>'KYAAHAHA JACK GOT REJECTED!'</p>
<p>'HAHA'</p>
<p>'O-oh you know, we met before. You bumped into me at the street?' he said slightly embarrassed. </p>
<p>Bumped... In street...Who is this? 'Oh, wait- John is it?' I said, my mind was still blurry but I kind of remembered him now.</p>
<p>'It's Jack' he said. Everyone was trying to hold their laughter while Jack was still embarrassed. He looked like he was gonna kill everyone that is laughing later.</p>
<p>I was still keeping my poker face, I wasn't particularly interested. 'Well anyway,' Ben said still laughing 'You look overly excited to see me. Could it be that you came here to get me?' </p>
<p>'Looks like I'm on this side, right? On the gutsy kid's team.' Ben said standing next to Gray.</p>
<p>'We're only here for you Ben.' Jack said. 'Yeah sure. So tell me... why should I listen to what Jimmy Bae's minion has to say?' Ben said while smirking. </p>
<p>The conversation between them was interrupted by the pink-haired guy. 'Wait, is that girl seriously gonna fight, hehe' he laughed. Of course, there are people who love to underestimate me just because I'm a girl. I looked at him with my [e/c] eyes, giving him a death stare. </p>
<p>He looked intimidated but there's no way his ego could take a girl beating him. 'HAHAHA DID YOU SEE THAT, YOU'RE QUITE HUMOROUS' he laughed. 'Don't you know who I am?'</p>
<p>'Nope, I seriously don't understand why all of you expect me to know you. I have no idea who the fuck you are whatsoever.' I said still locking my eyes with him.</p>
<p>Ben and Jack were still talking to each other. Suddenly Gogo jumped to Jack and punched him several times. The pink-haired guy took this as his advantage and tried to punch me. </p>
<p>'YOU BITCH I DON'T CAR IF YOU ARE A GIRL OR NOT I'M GONNA KILL YOU!' he shouted while trying to throw a punch.</p>
<p>I grabbed him by his fist with only one of my hands twisted it and kick him in his ankle, making him fall down.</p>
<p>My one hand was still in my pocket. Everyone was looking at me, I saw Ben and Gogo smirking while Gray, Gerard and Yoosung students were looking at me with a shocked expression. </p>
<p>'What the-'</p>
<p>'How did that bitch stopped his punch with only one hand and beat him!?' another Yoosun student shouted. </p>
<p>'Well why don't you come and find out' I said. A small smirk appeared on my mouth. This fight was just getting started.</p>
<p>✣</p>
<p>
  <b>Hello everyone! Hope you liked this chapter! I enjoyed writing it, fight scenes are hard to describe but they are fun to write. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The next chapter will contain the fight with Yoosun.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It will be out soon,</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Have a nice day!!</b>
</p>
<p>✣</p>
<p>
  <b>Question of the Chapter: How do you think Jack and [Y/n] met? And did you notice the Legend of Korra reference I did in the last paragraph :))</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Word Count: 1335 Words</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚎𝚎</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚎𝚎</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Previously-</p><p>✣</p><p>[Your Pov]</p><p>'YOU BITCH I DON'T CAR IF YOU ARE A GIRL OR NOT I'M GONNA KILL YOU!' he shouted while trying to throw a punch.</p><p>I grabbed him by his fist with only one of my hands twisted it and kick him in his ankle, making him fall down.</p><p>My one hand was still in my pocket. Everyone was looking at me, I saw Ben and Gogo smirking while Gray, Gerard, and Yoosung students were looking at me with a shocked expression.</p><p>'What the-'</p><p>'How did that bitch stopped his punch with only one hand and beat him!?' another Yoosun student shouted.</p><p>'Well why don't you come and find out' I said. A small smirk appeared on my mouth. This fight was just getting started.</p><p>✣</p><p>Another guy approached me, he tried to punch me just like the other guy did. Well, idiots never learn I guess.</p><p>I didn't bother to stop or block the punch, instead, I grabbed his arm and ran towards the same direction he tried to go. I then twisted him around and pinned him down with his face down. I put my feet on his back so that he won't be able to move.</p><p>This was a basic self-defense move that I learned from a friend.</p><p> When I was done with this guy, I looked over the others and see they were almost done. '[Y/n]!' Ben shouted. I looked at him. 'Are you alright?' he said.</p><p>'Yeah, I'm fine Ben.' I said.</p><p>I tried to not look at Gray so that he wouldn't know who I am and it was very easy. Ben tried inviting him for a pool game but he refused, saying he has things to do unlike us.</p><p>Yes. That cocky bastard is my brother.</p><p>✣</p><p>[3rd Person Pov]</p><p>'Well, that was pretty chilling. Did you see that look on that kid's face? What kind of wacky character is that?' Ben said. We went back to the pool place after the fight and continued our game.</p><p>'Now that I've exerted myself like that, feels like I'm having a worse game.' Alex said. 'Ad care to explain why that chump tagged alone?' Alex said pointing at Gerard. He looked pissed. I don't like him, the boy thought. </p><p>'Don't get rude to me now, think of this as a celebratory event for crashing Yoosung High.' Gerard said. He shot the ball and earned some points. Ben laughed.</p><p>Little did they know why Gerard was actually here for. I'm here because... of her, he thought glancing at [Y/n]. A slight blush appeared on his face.</p><p>'And what about Gray Yeon? Saying he has to go to his after-school class after causing all that chaos back there. Like hell he does! It doesn't fit that edgy bastard at all...' Ben said.</p><p>'Fits him perfectly.' [Y/n], Gogo and Gerard all said in unison '</p><p>'But do you think those bozos from Yoosun will just cut their losses on this?' Alex asked, curiously.</p><p>'Of course not... Jimmy Bae's giant head wouldn't allow that to happen. He won't stay quiet.' Ben pointed out.</p><p>Ben shot the ball and shouted "HAH THAT'S GAME!"</p><p>"Lucky ass shot..." [Y/n] said.</p><p>Ben, Gogo, and [Y/n] made Gerard pay for their game. The three of them walked in front as they left the pool place. They continued chatting while walking home and parted ways with Gerard.</p><p>✣</p><p>[[Y/N] Pov]</p><p>Ben and Alex crashed at my place after the pool game. They usually use my place as their own so they even had their own stuff at my house.</p><p>'[Y/n], how did you stop that guy's punch?' Ben asked me. Alex looked at me as well, they were all quite curious about how I fought. 'I knew you were pretty strong but stopping someone's punch in midair is kind of hard.. you know?'</p><p>'The guy was only taking the strength from his hand whereas I  used all my body's strength to stop it. I balanced myself with my feet as well so it was easier to stop.' I explained.</p><p>We then watched a movie and chat about the fight.</p><p>'Hey [Y/n] can I stay the night here? It's getting pretty late.' Ben asked, and Gogo followed 'Same here'.</p><p>'Sure'</p><p>'Great!'</p><p>I opened a video game and we all played till 2 am. 'Shit it's getting late' Ben said.</p><p>'Yeah' I yawned 'I'm gonna go to sleep.'</p><p>'Come oonn! Tired of losing to me huh [Y/n]?' Gogo said trying to tease me. 'Nope, don't flatter yourself.' I said to Gogo, we closed the games and fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>✣</p><p>Ok, sorry everyone for this short chapter but I wanted to update you guys so here it is. The other chapters will come soon, thanks for reading!!</p><p>Word count: 770 Words</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚘𝚞𝚛</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚘𝚞𝚛</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----------------------------------------<br/>[Your Pov]<br/>-----------------------------------------</p><p>"Morning bitches!" Ben shouted barging into my room. "Wake up Alex! It's already 7 am!" he shook Alex to wake him up.</p><p>Alex got up, he had a sleepy look on his face. He walked to the bathroom and brushed his teeth.</p><p>"[Y/n]!! Wakeee upp!!" Ben shouted near my ear, shaking me. I grunted and put a pillow on my face to block his sounds. </p><p>"Aww come on [Y/n], we're gonna be late!" he said once again, I pushed his face with my feet and tried to fall asleep again.</p><p>"Sheesh, fine then, let's do it your way." He said putting on a fake pout. "If you wake up now, I'll make you pancakes!" Ben said with a big grin on his face.</p><p>I suddenly opened my eyes and got out of bed. Ben was trying to hold his laughter, he surely knows how to convince me.</p><p>Alex opened the bathroom door and came next to us. After I changed into my uniform, we grabbed the pancakes Ben made and left.</p><p>//</p><p>-----------------------------------------<br/>[Philip Kim Pov]<br/>-----------------------------------------</p><p>I pulled a chair from the corner as I entered the room. The white-haired kid was sitting in the front seats.</p><p>"What?" the white-haired kid said. So cocky, but he is different from other goons I've seen. I hope he is all talk. </p><p>"The rumor says you beat up Colton Choi, Royca Na, and Eddie Moore at the bridge passage yesterday and fled the scene. " I said looking at him. He didn't show any fear, who does he think he is?</p><p>"That true?" I added. The kid with glasses that was sitting next to him quickly glanced at him, he had a terrified expression on his face. </p><p>"I could care less about that idiot Colton... but one of the others you've beaten, Royce, is my cousin. And so, I'll accept your apology and leave. You should know who I am, so yeah." The boy still looked like he didn't give a fuck. </p><p>Suddenly I felt a cold stare on me. I looked up and saw a girl with [h/c] [h/l] and mesmerizing but terrifying [e/c] eyes. I flinched a little but didn't show it.</p><p>I didn't know how someone I've never seen in my life before can intimidate me this much. It almost reminded me of him...</p><p>The girl kept her gaze at me so I decided to speak up. "What? Got something to say?" I said to the girl who still kept her gaze at me.</p><p>"Oi. Don't you know who I am? You are way reckless for a pretty girl." I said once again. Then the girl decided to talk, but her eyes were still focused on me, making my body shiver in fear.</p><p>"I don't have a fucking idea about who the fuck you are whatsoever, but I can clearly tell that you are an all-talk moron." she said. Who the hell does she think she is!?</p><p>"Why the fuck-" I begin but cut off by the white-haired kid "There is no reason for me to apologize, and the same goes for me too, I don't have a single clue about who you are."</p><p>Just as I was gonna say something, a voice behind me burst into laughter.</p><p>"Imdo middle school is one of the weakest out there, ya dodo." Ben said, he put one of his hand on my shoulder and started to tighten it. This asshole.</p><p>"And I told you I would kill you if you act all that around here. So stop tryin' to act tough with that raggedy mask on in someone else's class and go back to your own." he said, tightening his grip even more. </p><p>The fear won over me and I started to sweatdrop. Ben's voice suddenly deepened, "And you extras in the back... Get the fuck out." he said making the goons I brought over with me leave in a second.</p><p>Gray looked so confused. Ben's tone changed to his normal, cheerful version "Sorry for making a scene, everyone! And [y/n] you were amazing!! See ya later!" the girl just shrugged and turned her face to the window and continued staring outside.</p><p>[Y/n]? Why does that name sound familiar? I don't know but I'll get to the bottom of this.</p><p>-----------------------------------------<br/>[Your Pov]<br/>-----------------------------------------</p><p>I left as soon as school ended. I wanted to spare some more time for workout so I quickly grabbed my things and left.</p><p>The gym I go to is a popular one, most people that fights uses it, which contains Yoosun students, and sometimes even Yeon Il as well. Well, I discovered this place with the help of Jack.</p><p>-----------------------------------------<br/>[Flashback]<br/>-----------------------------------------</p><p>(your pov)</p><p>I looked at my phone for directions, but all the gyms I went to were either closed at the moment or had a high price for membership.</p><p>With these thoughts in my head, I suddenly bumped into someone. I saw the person fell on the floor so I reached a hand to him. "Sorry, are you alright?"</p><p>(Jack Pov)</p><p>Just as I was about to snap to the person I bumped into, I heard their soothing voice. "Sorry, are you alright?"</p><p>I looked up and saw a beautiful girl with [h/l] [h/c] and amazing [e/c] eyes. I saw many girls in my school but nobody could top her beauty.</p><p>I felt my cheeks heating as I grabbed the hand she reached to help me up. Why is a girl that pretty talking to me? Oh right, I bumped into her.</p><p>"Y-yes, thank you, I'm alright." </p><p>Shit, why the fuck did I stutter. Man up, Jack!</p><p>Just as she was about the leave I grabbed her hand which caused her to look at me. She raised a brow. The hell Jack!? What are you going to say now?</p><p>"Errm, you l-look lost. Do you need help with finding your way?" I asked, I was practically redder than a tomato now.</p><p>She replied surprisingly "Actually yes, do you know any good gyms out here? I looked everywhere and there wasn't a single one open or with a decent priced membership."</p><p>My eyes grew open a little, so she is pretty and works out? That makes her ultra-hot!</p><p>"Y-yes! I was actually on my way to (gym name)! It's a pretty popular one and I can assure you it is a great place! W-w-would you like to come with me there?" I asked. Shit, is this an indirect date? There is no way she-</p><p>"Really? Thank you, I would be glad." she said. Wait, what? Yes! </p><p>//</p><p>After getting her membership at the gym, I asked her if she wanted to train with me, I don't know what's wrong with me but I want to spend more time with her.</p><p>And surprisingly, she accepted. She was good, no amazing at fighting. </p><p>"Wow, you are pretty good! Who thought you to fight like that?" I asked the girl, she said her father taught her when she was five.</p><p>My admiration for this girl is increasing every second.</p><p>After we were done with training, she was leaving. "Wait! I never got your name?" I asked the girl.</p><p>"Oh, I'm [Y/n]. What's yours?" she asked.</p><p>"I'm Jack! Jack Kang!" I gave her a smile which she gave a small smile in return. She is so beautiful when she smiles...</p><p>-----------------------------------------<br/>[Flashback Ends]<br/>-----------------------------------------</p><p>(Your pov)</p><p>You hit the punching bag with a roundhouse kick. I practiced my combinations and focused on my upper body today.</p><p>I love training, it helps me clear my mind. I was drinking my water and taking a quick break when a voice called from behind.</p><p>"Woah, you're amazing! You are from Eujang, right? I go there too!"</p><p>I look behind to see a blonde person with a bob cut. He had a smile on his face and his cheeks had a tint of pink. His eyes were purple-ish blue.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm [Y/n], which class are you in?" I asked him.</p><p>"Oh, I'm in class one. My name is Teddy Jin."</p><p>I gave him a small smile, "Nice to meet you Teddy Jin, would you like to go for a spar?" I asked him.</p><p>A smile grew on his face and he replied, "Sure! But I won't go easy on you."</p><p>"Of course" I replied, with a smirk on my face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>//</p><p>Hello everyone!!</p><p>I'm finally done with the chapter, I hope you enjoyed reading this!</p><p>I seriously don't know who the main love interest should be, I wanted to make it Jake Ji, but now I have many other people in my mind.</p><p>Please suggest main love interests in the comments!!</p><p>I'll try to update more and faster, my school is going on a break soon so I'll be able to write more,</p><p>Thanks for reading!!</p><p>Have a nice day!!</p><p>-----------------------<br/>--------------<br/>---</p><p>┊❥ created: 12 January 2021</p><p>┊❥ finished: 12 January 2021</p><p>┊❥ words: 1483 Words</p><p>┊❥ published: 12 January 2021</p><p>┊❥ edited:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚒𝚟𝚎</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚒𝚟𝚎</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>------------------------------<br/>[Teddy Jin Pov]<br/>------------------------------</p><p>As I was taking a water break from my workout, a slim figure caught my eyes. She was punching and kicking the punching bag and her technique was amazing. She wasn't skinny, nor fat, she had muscles on her body and she had abs as well, but she didn't look masculine.</p><p>Her [h/c] [h/l] was put up into a ponytail. I decided to go talk to her. How can someone look so cool!? I thought those kinds of girls, only exists on animes!</p><p>"Woah, you're amazing! You are from Eujang, right? I go there too!" I said walking towards her.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm [Y/n], which class are you in?" She asked. Ever her voice is so pretty! I felt my cheeks becoming red.</p><p>"Oh, I'm in class one. My name is Teddy Jin." I said smiling.</p><p>She gave me a small smile, "Nice to meet you Teddy Jin, would you like to go for a spar?" she asked me.</p><p>A smile grew on my face and I replied, "Sure! But I won't go easy on you."</p><p>"Of course" she replied, with a smirk on her face.</p><p>//</p><p>"Holy shit how do you do that!? I've been trying to punch you for hours and you dodged them all!!" I said, looking exhausted. She chuckled a little.</p><p>"Well, you're kind of predictable, and your stance is weak... here" she came close to me and put her hands on my shoulders, she moved them a little closer and she moved my front leg slightly forward.</p><p>My face was practically a tomato right now, I never had a girl came this close to me before. When she looked at my face she realized that I was blushing. "Oh, are you alright? Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I'm just used to physical contact since I have 2 brothers." she said.</p><p>"N-No! It's alright!" I quickly replied. "Thank you [Y/n] for teaching me how to fight properly!" I said giving her a big smile. She gave a small smile in return. "It's nothing, I'm glad I could help you."</p><p>Before she left, I asked her if she wanted to meet up sometime again to workout. She said yes!</p><p>//</p><p>------------------------------<br/>[Your Pov]<br/>------------------------------</p><p>Teddy was a nice person, I thought he was one of those bullies in school but he was kind. I would like to meet up with him again sometime.</p><p>//</p><p>I decided I needed a part-time job so that I could pay for my rent easier. Where could I work? Which place would hire a high schooler? With these thoughts on my mind, I walked to school.</p><p>I sat down and the second lesson started, I fell asleep. I woke up at lunch break and decided to take a small walk around the school to completely wake up.</p><p>While I was walking around the hallways, I saw three boys approaching me. One of them, I assume was Evan Yoo, I heard who he was from others.</p><p>"Hey, pretty girl! Mind if we accompany you?" he said. His friends were snickering at each other.</p><p>Evan tried to put his arm on my shoulder, which I grabbed his hand before he could do so. I twisted it. He fell to his knees and shouted. </p><p>My expression was blank, but I had my murderous gaze on my face. His goons' expressions started to change slightly as one of them attempted to punch me.</p><p>I dodged it and while the other guy tried to punch me as well, I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards me, and kneed him on the stomach. This guy was done, but the other guy whose punch I dodge tried to attack me again. </p><p>This guy tried to punch me again, how more stupid can they get? They should at least use different moves. I dodged it again and throw a perfect jab at his face. As I was done with the fight, a few students passed by.</p><p>There were only three or four people around so I don't think the rumors will spread too fast. As I was going to go to eat my lunch, I saw a blonde boy at the end of the corridor. Teddy. He had an amused look on his face, I smiled slightly at him and walked towards him.</p><p>He smiled brightly at me and handed me a [f/d]. He had two drinks so I assumed he was here to visit someone. "Hey, Teddy"</p><p>"Hey, [Y/n], that was so cool! You beat them in a second!" he said while we started walking to the cafeteria.</p><p>"Oh it was nothing really, they were just messing around" I said. </p><p>He gave me a worried look, "You're not hurt you are you tho? I was going to help you but you already took care of them when I arrived."</p><p>"No, I'm totally fine, I don't even have a scratch on my face." I gave him a reassuring smile. Teddy is an amazing person, I'm glad I'm friends with him.</p><p>We ate our lunch and talked during the break. When I realized the time, I left and went back to class. The second I entered the class, it fell silent. So rumors spread that fast huh?</p><p>I sat down and fell asleep. Again.</p><p>//</p><p>After school was done, I went to the pool place with Ben, Gogo, and Gerard. We've been hanging out for quite a while these days. </p><p>After a long pool session which ended with Gerard winning, I saw a job advertisement attached at the main desk. Bingo. This place is close to my school and my apartment, so I'd be able to be here on time.</p><p>"Hey Ben, you guys go ahead, I'll be out soon" I said, grabbing my things. "Oh, alright [Y/n], you sure" he said, I gave him a quick smile and nodded.</p><p>After the guys left, I asked the girl part-timer about the job. "Hey, I've been looking for a part-time job and I saw the ad you put on the desk" I asked.</p><p>The part-timer's eyes lit up and smiled brightly at me. "Yes! Boss has been looking for a part-timer for a long time now! What's your name?" she asked me. She looked like a nice person. "I'm [Y/n] [L/n]."</p><p>"Nice to meet you [Y/n], would you mind staying here for a minute, let me call the boss." she smiled at me and reached her phone after I nodded.</p><p>//</p><p>"So, you can start tomorrow first thing. What time does your school end?" she asked. "It ends around 4 pm, so I'll be able to come here at 4:30 pm, the latest." I said.</p><p>She nodded and I signed a contract. [AN: I don't really have an idea about how part-time jobs work, so sorry if there is no contract stuff in those^^]</p><p>"Thank you, I'll be here tomorrow." I smiled at the woman and we exchanged numbers. Her name was Jia. [AN: Her name isn't canon, I only came up with it using a name generator :))]</p><p>//</p><p>I threw myself into bed the second I reached my doorstep. This was a long day.</p><p>------------------------------<br/>[Chapter 5 End]<br/>------------------------------</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello fellow readers! </p><p>Wow, I never thought this update would come this fast, and I'll probably update again in a few hours lol.</p><p>Thanks for reading and for all of your support.</p><p>Your comments and reviews mean a lot to me and I still need to decide who should be the main love interest...</p><p>What are your thoughts?</p><p>Comment here for main love interest ideas!</p><p>Have a nice day y'all!</p><p>//</p><p>┊❥ created: 13 January 2021</p><p>┊❥ finished: 13 January 2021</p><p>┊❥ words: 1237 Words</p><p>┊❥ published: 13 January 2021</p><p>┊❥ edited:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚒𝚡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚒𝚡</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----------------------------<br/>[Your Pov]<br/>-----------------------------</p><p>As I entered the pool place, Jia greeted me and gave me my uniform. I went inside and changed, and put my hair on a high ponytail (if you have short hair, pretend this part doesn't exist.)</p><p>My eyes caught a glimpse of orange-ish blonde hair sitting next to a pool table. Why does he look so familiar? Just when I started making a coffee for myself, I saw Jia coming inside with a terrified expression on her face.  She sat down and put her hands on her head.</p><p>"Jia what's wrong?" I asked her coming next to her. I held her hand and looked at her with a soft expression. She was shaking and pointed to the boy I saw earlier.</p><p>I looked at the boy and he was pressing another person's head on the pool table. These idiots couldn't find a better place to fight, could they?</p><p>Should I stop them now? No, I can't jeopardize my job here, I'll stop them if it gets too bloody.</p><p>While I was deciding on being a part of this fight or not, I heard familiar voices, Alex and his friends.</p><p>I went outside, leaving Jia who was sobbing quietly on my shoulder. I saw the Alex was getting beaten up. As the blonde-ish haired boy was going to grab Alex from behind, I quickly reacted and grabbed his hand before he could throw a punch.</p><p>-----------------------------<br/>[Jimmy Pov]<br/>-----------------------------</p><p>Just as I was going to attack Alex, a hand grabbed my fist. I turned my head next to me and saw a very beautiful girl, that somehow looks familiar.</p><p>"Well hello there." I said to the girl. Her face had no expression so she was hard to read.</p><p>"If you are going to fight, do it outside." she said, her face now had a murderous glance. I chuckled a little about how bold she was.</p><p>"*Laughs* I don't think so, but I may ask, why a girl is getting in to fight? You should know better than not to mess with me." I said as I freed my hand from her grip.</p><p>She just ignored me and looked at her, I assume a friend, Alex.</p><p>"[Y/n]!? What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming to the pool place today!?" Alex said, looking at the girl, sweatdropping.</p><p> "I have a part-time job here, I started yesterday." she said. The hell? Why are these shitheads ignoring me?</p><p>"Look girl, I would love to stay here and listen to your pretty conversation with your friend but I'm in a hurry, so get out of my way before I punch you as well." I said, without breaking eye contact with the girl, who Alex called [Y/n]. </p><p>"You know, you look familiar. Is your name Jimmy something?" she asked, as I nodded. "And how do you know who I am, I mean I'm pretty popular but I never thought a girl like you would know."</p><p>"Your friend Jack told me."</p><p>"Jack? Oh right, he told me about you as well." I replied. I remember Jack telling me about this [h/l] [h/c] girl with [e/c]. He told me that she was one hell of a fighter.</p><p>I let out another laugh. "Well girl, Jack really respected your fighting style so I might as well see for myself, what do you say?" I said to her smirking, there is no way a girl can beat my ass, Jack was probably exaggerating.</p><p>"If that will make you leave, then so be it. I wanted to see for myself how strong you were as well." she said as she tightened her ponytail. </p><p>I got into the fighting stance whereas she just stood there. Is this bitch trying to get on my nerves, does she think she is so strong that she doesn't even get into the fighting stance.</p><p>"H-hey, [Y/n], I know you are pretty good at fighting but I don't think you should-" Alex begin when I cut him off. "Aww, look at you, Ben Park's minion got a girlfriend for himself."</p><p>Alex slightly blushed but was annoyed that I called him Ben Park's minion. the girl just stood there without breaking eye contact with me, she had a scary aura around her.</p><p>I threw several punches, knowing that no one could be this fast to doge them, well she did. She dodged all my attacks and threw a cross right on my face.</p><p>I lost my balance a bit and took a step back. Her punches were strong, very strong, she reminded me of him. But never in hell, I'm going to admit that out loud.</p><p>I wiped the blood coming from my nose and threw her a kick. She avoided the first one and grabbed my feet in the second one.</p><p>My eyes grew wide open. What? How does this bitch-</p><p>She twisted my ankles and I fell down. I quickly got up and throw her another punch, which she blocked, rather than dodging. Just as I was going to attack again, my phone rang.</p><p>-----------------------------<br/>[Alex Pov]<br/>-----------------------------</p><p>Holy shit. I never thought I would see a fight where Jimmy was taking punches. [Y/n] is better than I remembered.</p><p>Right when Jimmy was attacking again, his phone rang. Thank god, I don't know what would happen if this fight continued, even though [Y/n] didn't even have a scratch on her face.</p><p>"Girl I would love to continue this fight with you someday, you are entertaining to fight with other than these shitheads. But I gotta leave now, you got what you wanted, eh?" Jimmy told [Y/n] when he got up and get ready to leave.</p><p>"There is no need to fight anymore, I hope to never see you again." [Y/n] told Jimmy before he left, I grabbed [Y/n] hands the second Jimmy left.</p><p>"[Y/n]! Are you ok!? Are you crazy!? You friking fought Jimmy Bae!" I asked her, my friends surrounded her as well. </p><p>"That was amazing!"</p><p>"Yeah, you were so cool!"</p><p>"Sorry, we couldn't do anything."</p><p>Her expression softened and she replied "It's alright, I don't even have a scratch on me. And he left as well, but Alex, let's get your wounds treated. There should be a medical kit out here." She walked inside the room where the pool lady was standing.</p><p>-----------------------------<br/>[Your Pov]<br/>-----------------------------</p><p>I went back inside to find a medical kit and to check on Jia. "Jia, do you have a medical kit here?" I asked her.</p><p>"Yes, it must be in the cupboard..." she said. I heard her talking again when I grabbed the kit. "I-I'm sorry, [Y/n], y-you got hurt because I was useless..."</p><p>"Jia, no. It wasn't your fault! Those morons always fight, and I only stopped them because I had self-defense and fighting training, I understand how you must have felt in this kind of situation." I say as she hugged me. I patted her head and went outside and started treating Alex's wounds.</p><p>-----------------------------<br/>[Alex Pov]<br/>-----------------------------</p><p>[Y/n] started treating my wounds. I was slightly blushing since she was so close to me. After she was done, we started talking again while playing pool. </p><p>[Y/n] wasn't playing with us because she was working but since there weren't any customers at this hour, she stood next to us and drank her coffee.</p><p>"You know rumors might start at school now, you should be even careful. A lot of idiots will try to fight you." I told her as she took another sip from her coffee.</p><p>"I know, I will. And that Jimmy guy will probably fight with Ben soon, considering he came to this place to beat you up," she replied.</p><p>Yeah, he must have come here to beat me up, otherwise, he wouldn't have hung out around here. I have to tell Ben but... I don't want to get him worked up.</p><p>"Hey, [Y/n]... Can you... keep this a secret? I mean- can you not tell Ben about this fight?" I asked her. She smiled softly.</p><p>"Alright, I won't."</p><p>//</p><p>"[Y/n] are you coming?" I shouted to her from downstairs. "Yeah, I'll once my shift is over. You guys go ahead, I'll see you tomorrow!"</p><p>"Alright bye!"</p><p>-----------------------------<br/>[Your Pov]<br/>-----------------------------</p><p>Once my shift was over, I changed back to my school uniform and left. I said goodbye to Jia. I put on my earphones and started listening to (favorite music). </p><p>While I was walking, I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw a blonde-haired boy with piercing red eyes. I said "sorry" and left.</p><p>He is probably one of the thugs that hangs out around this place. I'm really not in the mood to start a fight so I'll just leave.</p><p>-----------------------------<br/>[Donald Na Pov]<br/>-----------------------------</p><p>I was walking when I bumped into someone. I looked down and saw a girl with [h/l][h/c] girl with [e/c]. She was wearing a Eujang uniform.</p><p>She had no expression on her face, she just looked tired. She looked up and said sorry without anything else. She then left.</p><p>"Yeah. Look where you're going next time." She glanced at me and started walking again. Interesting, she isn't scared of me like all those Eujang's out there. Who is she?</p><p>I didn't put much thought into it and left. I have a feeling that I'll be seeing her again soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>//</p><p>Hey everyone!! I'm done with this chapter finally!!</p><p>Things will get interesting soon :)</p><p>Hope you liked it, have a nice day!!</p><p>//</p><p>┊❥ created: 19 January 2021</p><p>┊❥ finished: 19 January 2021</p><p>┊❥ words: 1531 Words</p><p>┊❥ published: 19 January 2021</p><p>┊❥ edited:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--------------------------------<br/>[Your Pov]<br/>--------------------------------</p><p>As I walked into class, the class felt death silence. Alex was right, rumors spread very fast, I have to be more careful. </p><p>Gray still hasn't recognized me yet, or he is simply avoiding me. I have to talk to him sometime soon. For now, I'll just focus on the lesson.</p><p>//</p><p>--------------------------------<br/>[Gray Pov]<br/>--------------------------------</p><p>[AN: I don't think I did a Gray pov before :)]</p><p>The second she entered the class, people stopped talking. I caught a glimpse of her but continue solving math problems in my notebook before she could see that I was staring at her.</p><p>Yes, it is her indeed.</p><p>What is she doing here? She looks very different, not in a bad way. Puberty. It's been so long since I've seen her. I've missed her.</p><p>I was so stupid to blame everything on her... Why was I such an idiot. I have no right to ask for her forgiveness... But what is she doing in this school exactly?</p><p>Did she know I was attending here?</p><p>I need to talk to her soon...</p><p>//</p><p>I was walking in front of the school when I felt a liquid pour through me. I looked up and saw a blonde boy with a bob cut. He had a smirk plastered on his face.</p><p>"Ayo class 5 champ. What's with the intensity in your eyes?" he said smiling sadistically. His friend stood there smirking and watching.</p><p>"And you're from class 1?" I asked staring at the blonde. He ignored my question and kept talking.</p><p>"Hey- I heard you're just an absolute warrior. Better stop acting cocky over taking a pushover like Colton," he said, "Cause I might just kill you."</p><p>//</p><p>--------------------------------<br/>[Teddy Jin Pov]<br/>--------------------------------</p><p>"Cause I might just kill you."</p><p>Gray left without saying anything. This kid will be an easy target, after all, Philip asked me to.</p><p>//</p><p>[Flashback]</p><p>"This is the place Philip called us to, right?" I asked. "Seems like it..."</p><p>We stood in front of a bar. "You sure we ain't getting kicked out?" I asked once more to Chad. He then answered "Kicked out? I mean... It really doesn't look like a place that would let a couple of high schoolers in...."</p><p>Suddenly my phone rang, I looked at the caller and saw Phillip's name. "Ope, he's calling."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm in front of the building."</p><p>"You sure it's this 'bar'?"</p><p>"Yeah- come on in, suckers." he said. There were noises coming from the background.</p><p>Once we entered a man greeted us. "Welcome to our establishment. Your confidant is waiting in room 7." he told us and showed the way.</p><p>Damn- Phillip Kim's not even a part of the Yeongdeungpo Union and he's meeting us at a place like this? Silver spoon stuck up his ass, he's been rolling like this since middle school.</p><p>As we entered the room, I saw Phillip Kim and some other people sitting on a couch around a large table. It had very expensive food on it.</p><p>"Ayy- You made it." Phillip said raising his hand.</p><p>Damn it's crowded.</p><p>Woah, there're girls too.</p><p>He pushed a bald man that was sitting next to him and patted the couch. "Come here and take a seat." he showed us.</p><p>He put one of his arms on my shoulder. "What stopped you from coming in?" he asked. "Y'know. Had to burn through one before I got in." I replied. I was a little scared.</p><p>He then introduced us to his friends. "These two are Teddy Jin and Chad Jang. My friends from Eujang High."</p><p>The guys sitting next to the other side of Phillip introduced themselves to us, "Hey, nice to meet you. We're Phillip's middle school buddies." one of them said. "You know the deal. Got separated into different high schools. I landed on Gwanghan High." the other said.</p><p>"Nice to meet you." I replied shaking his hand.</p><p>A girl with ginger brown hair talked from the other side of the table. "Hey. I'm Lara Lee. Glad to meet you." she said, blinking with one eye.</p><p>"Yeah likewise." I replied. I blushed a little. Wow, she's hot... Nah [Y/n]'s hotter.</p><p>After chatting awhile Phillip ordered for more food.</p><p>//</p><p>"You could take Eujang any day though, right Phillip?" I asked while taking a drink. Though you probably couldn't get through Ben Park.</p><p>"Just like you saşdi I'm still testing the waters, looking for my chance. But there are a few fuckers that are weighing on my mind..." he replied.</p><p>"And who might they be? If they're small fries, we could do you the favor, haha." I suggested while Chad and I let out a small laugh.</p><p>"Let's ease into that over a few drinks. The night is still young." he replied.</p><p>[Flashback ends]</p><p>//</p><p>I wonder what [Y/n] is doing right now. I hope I'll see her after school. Is she going to the gym again today? I might be able to see her there.</p><p>--------------------------------<br/>[Your Pov]<br/>--------------------------------</p><p>I grabbed my things and left the room. I wanted to hit the gym again today, I wonder if I'll see Teddy there. Just as I was going the leave the school building, I saw Teddy waiting at the entrance.</p><p>I wonder what he's doing waiting. Oh wait, is he coming towards me?</p><p>"Hey!" Teddy said walking towards me.</p><p>"Oh, hi Teddy. What are you doing?" I asked him. We began walking out of the school. "Oh, I was going to hit the gym and wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with me or not. It is very entertaining to spar with you. And I wanted to learn a little about knife defense and since you were very knowledgeable on that topic... would you... teach me?" he asked.</p><p>I was surprised by the sudden question but I accepted it. We then chatted for a while and arrived at the gym.</p><p>//</p><p>Teddy tried to attack me with the fake knife and I quickly unarmed him. I pointed the knife to his throat and said "dead". He looked at me with disbelief. "How did you do that!? You make it look so easy!" he said.</p><p>"Well, it is easy... here..." I showed him how to avoid a knife attack. "You have to keep your shoulders up a bit." I said I grabbed his shoulders and pulled them closer. </p><p> I saw his face was red as a tomato. "Teddy, are you too tired, your face is red? Do you want to take a break?" I asked.</p><p>"O-Oh yeah- It's because I'm tired... Hehe." he replied awkwardly.</p><p>"Alright then, let's take a break."</p><p>//</p><p>"Thank you for today [Y/n]!" Teddy said before we parted ways. "It's alright, see you tomorrow."</p><p>"H-hey, do you want to go grab a bite or something?" he asked. Well since I'm kind of hungry right now, I accepted his offer.</p><p>We went to the closest store and bought some snacks. We then sat down at a bench and started eating the snacks.</p><p>--------------------------------<br/>[Teddy Jin Pov]<br/>--------------------------------</p><p>"So- how's life treating you?" I said, trying to start a conversation. She chuckled a bit. She looks so cute when she smiles...</p><p>"You suck at starting conversations you know that." she said giving me a small smile. "But life's treating me good, just so you know. What about you?"</p><p>"Hehe, well it's going nice for me as well." I replied awkwardly, returning her a smile. "Oh, by the way, I heard you fought Jimmy Bae, is that true?" I asked, with a worried expression. She doesn't look like she got out of a fight, she looks alright.</p><p>"Well I didn't intend to fight him, I just got caught in their fight at my part-time job so I just fought with him to make him leave. But he left before we finished the fight." she said. </p><p>"HOLY SHIT SO YOU REALLY FOUGHT HIM!? Are you alright? You're not hurt are you!?" I asked her, she didn't have any visible bruises but who knows.</p><p>She let out a small laugh "No, I'm alright really. It wasn't anything serious."</p><p>I gave her a worried expression. I don't know why but I reflexively grabbed her hand. She raised a brow at me but she had a soft expression on her face. "Um Teddy, are you alright?" she asked.</p><p>"O-oh s-sorry, I'm just worried that's all..." I said looking at the floor. She then spoke with her soft voice "Hey it's alright, I'm glad you're my friend Teddy..."</p><p>I looked at her and gave her a big smile "Yeah! Me too!"</p><p>//</p><p>Teddy accompanied me to my apartment and then left.</p><p>I threw myself to my bed without even changing my clothes. Once I put my head on my pillow, I fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>//</p><p>Hey!! How are you all?</p><p>I just posted two chapters in one day, I'm proud lol</p><p>I wanted to focus on the relationships of the characters in this chapter. I'll follow the main events and the fights in the next chapter.</p><p>I have no idea who should [Y/n] end up with, any suggestions?</p><p>Welp anyways, have a nice day!</p><p>┊❥ created: 19 January 2021</p><p>┊❥ finished: 19 January 2021</p><p>┊❥ words: 1530 Words</p><p>┊❥ published: 19 January 2021</p><p>┊❥ edited:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚎𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚎𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----------------------------------------<br/>[Gray Pov]<br/>----------------------------------------</p><p>I opened the lights when I went inside the classroom. It was 6:45 am in the morning and I had to come early since I was on duty. There wasn't anyone else besides me.</p><p>I like the empty classroom. I feel like my head is gonna explode with all the things I've been thinking about. I sort out those thoughts in this empty classroom.</p><p>I had a quick flashback when the blonde bob-cut boy poured his drink on me. He said his name was Teddy Jin. The best thing would be to not get tied up with his business.</p><p>I grabbed the blackboard eraser and swiped the blackboard.</p><p>But from my experience and hunch, It doesn't look like I'll get off that easily without anything happening. Also, before any of that... My rage won't subside that easily either.</p><p>----------------------------------------<br/>[Eugene Pov]<br/>----------------------------------------</p><p>I ran upstairs to caught up to Gray, I was on duty with him today. I have to make a good impression!</p><p>This kid comes to school waaay too early. Making me worried and shit... I should get there before him today.</p><p>Huh?</p><p>"Someone from class 10 is already here too? It looked like someone was here... Is he on duty, too?" I walked towards the window in front of class 10 and take a look inside.</p><p>"GROAARGH..." Gerard Jin was sleeping on several combined tables with a pink travel pillow on his neck.</p><p>"Eek" I said taking a few steps back. What the heck...? It's Gerard Jin! Damn jump scare... What is he, a zombie? Those are some long-ass legs...</p><p>"What is he doing this early at school, sleeping...?" I said out loud. Weirdo... "Oh shit! I shouldn't be here wasting time!" I realized, running towards my class.</p><p>"I should make it to class quickly and get the cleaning done. Before Gray gets to school..."</p><p>Just as I entered the classroom, I saw Gray sitting on his seat and reading a book. The class was already cleaned and it was sparkling... He's already here... And he's already finished cleaning.</p><p>"Um... I came a little earlier than I usually do when I'm on duty, so... I'm sorry, I'll be here even earlier tomorrow." I said walking towards my seat next to him.</p><p>He looked up and replied, "That's fine. Just finish what you were telling me last time." he closed his book.</p><p>"Oh... About Teddy Jin..." I begin. Right to the point, huh...</p><p>"He was an infamous maniac at Seong-Il Middle School. He beat a teacher during bag check for apparently dirtying his backpack. He did even crazier stuff after getting suspended for it. He doesn't seem to be affiliated with any gangs though. He only seems to hang out with his friend Chad Jang that he goes everywhere with."</p><p>"And from what I've heard from a Seong-Il graduate... The brutal way they bully other students is on another level. They slowly bully them into submission, driving them into the worst situations. Like... They're the type that get pleasure out of act. There's a sizeable bunch of Seong-Il Middle School students who transferred or altogether quit school because of Teddy Jin. The guy's on a different level than Colton Choi or Evan Yoo. Seriously... You should do everything not to get tied up with him..."</p><p>After I was done talking to him about Teddy Jin, there was a long pause of silence. "Umm... Do you mind if I ask you something, too?" I slowly begin.</p><p>"Go ahead." He said with a soft expression. "You always come to school so early, even when you're not on duty."</p><p>"Why do you do that?" I asked. He said it was to study ahead. "Study ahead?" I asked once more. He pointed to his notebook and said "This right here... Is what gives me an edge. Studying ahead... on every given situation." </p><p>He looked at his hand.</p><p>----------------------------------------<br/>[Grerard Pov]<br/>----------------------------------------</p><p>The sun was rising slowly as I begin to open my eyes. I came to school early so that I would be able to sleep a little here. My hands went to my pocket and took out my pack of cigarettes.</p><p>"Ah- It's the last one..." I said, staring at the only cigarette left. "Hmm..." Why do I even smoke this. I should quit this crap.</p><p>So damn expensive...</p><p>I threw the pack of cigarettes into the bin.</p><p>----------------------------------------<br/>[Teddy Jin Pov]<br/>----------------------------------------</p><p>"In the spirit of a new beginning... We will focus on our academics... And always raise our heads high, as proud students of Eujang... And receive the energy of Mount Gwanak..." the principal said.</p><p> I let out a long loud yawn and blinked several times. "Fucking hell. I might just die of boredom. How can you even go on about arbitrary bullshit for over 30 minutes...?" I said out loud.</p><p>"Harr... And moving on to my next point... Harr..." The principal begins once again but got interrupted by one of the teachers next to him. "Um... Excuse me, It's almost time for classes to begin..."</p><p>"Harr... Harr... Then... That will be it for today's morning announcements. You are dismissed to go to your classes." the principal finished.</p><p>People began to walk back to class. "I thought my legs were gonna fall off. He really went on for 30 full minutes." I told Chad.</p><p>"The old fart must've lost it." he replied with a small chuckle. "Students! Classes are starting right away, so go straight to your classrooms!" the speaker spoke.</p><p>"Goddamnit! Can't we catch a break after suffering through the principle's never-ending sermon?" Chad complained, but something caught my eyes.</p><p>"Huh?" I said. I saw the boy who got an award today at the morning announcements. I grabbed him by his ears from behind and squeezed them. He let out a small scream.</p><p>"You shitty drone! The principal spewed rapid-fire bullshit at us for half an hour because o you!" I told him. How the heck is that my fault...? the boy thought.</p><p>I opened the cover of a black permanent marker with the corner of my mouth and gave it to him. "This is your punishment for the old man's sermon. There he is- Elvis Presley in the flesh." I said while drawing sideburns to his face.</p><p>"Now that's a good lookin' fella right there!" The boy looked so humiliated, people were staring at us, wondering what we were doing.</p><p>"Oh?" I saw Gray walking. I turned the guy's head to him, "My drone! I have your first mission. Elvis mode activate! You see that dickhead over there? That puss-boy whose said to be the top dog of class five."</p><p>I gave him the marker and said "You will take this holy marker, and draw a nice big X on his back and return." "GO!"</p><p>I told him to make each line at least ten inches or else I'll sentence him to a fiery beating. He then started to complain about how he didn't know the kid that well. After I threatened him, he finally agreed and I punched him in the face once before sending him away.</p><p>"Okay!" he dashed away and ran towards Gray. He was trembling while quickly drawing a large X on his back. This caught Gray's attention, "What-"</p><p>----------------------------------------<br/>[Gray Pov]<br/>----------------------------------------</p><p>"What-" </p><p>A marker? "What do you think you're doing my back-" I shouted at him and grabbed him by his collar but I relaxed when I saw his face.</p><p>"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." the boy said sniffling. What's wrong with this kid...? His... nose is... "What class are you from?" I asked the boy.</p><p>"C-class one.." he replied trembling. Class one... It's Teddy Jin. I looked around to see him close by but no, he wasn't here.</p><p>I despise that son of a bitch Teddy Jin, but that doesn't mean I don't hate this fucker either. "I... I had no other choice..." he whimpered."What?" I said with disbelief.</p><p>"You had no other choice?" I said with a murderous tone. I had a small flashback of the past...</p><p>["We had no other choice, too." three middle schoolers said.]</p><p>I gritted my teeth and released his collar. Not even worth talking to. "What... What was I supposed to do... That freak is an insane sadist." the boy said once again. I was walking away but I flinched once I heard him.</p><p>"So, that lets you do despicable things to a stranger's back?" I side-eyed him "In a pathetic attempt, to preserve your body from pain? You fucking lowlife. If you're gonna run away, carry that weight yourself. Don't rope other people in your shit."</p><p>Delusional lowlifes who think their situation will improve if they just follow the orders of their oppressors without even trying to fight back. I haven't a drop of pity for such idiots.</p><p>Runaway from reality blaming others for ruining your life all you want. Not a single thing will change.</p><p>I took off my school sweater that had an X on it and continued walking to class. You must endlessly think and flail for freedom like it's hardwired into your DNA.</p><p>----------------------------------------<br/>[Ben Pov]<br/>----------------------------------------</p><p>I texted Alex several times but I got no reply.</p><p>From: Ben<br/>To: Alex</p><p>Ben: Alex</p><p>Ben: You skippin' class bro?</p><p>Ben: Hey</p><p>Ben: Heyy</p><p>"Hmm..." What's with this dude...? It's not like him to not answer my texts. I decided to ask his friends in this class. "Hey! You see Alex today? He's ignoring my texts and he's nowhere to be seen."</p><p>"Wasn't he with you yesterday? You guys went to play pool, right? Was everything okay?" I asked him.</p><p>"...Yeah. We split pretty early." he replied. "What's going on? Is he going through another phase like back in middle school when he wanted to go see the ocean all alone?" I wondered. It wouldn't be too weird.</p><p>"Should've gone straight home after school like a good student. Is he mad at me cause I left him for my feast of ribs yesterday?" I wondered. I should ask [Y/n], maybe she knows something...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>//</p><p>Hello guys!!</p><p>Are you guys ready for the Gray vs Teddy fight next chapter?</p><p>What are your thoughts so far?</p><p>Well anyways, have a nice day y'all!</p><p>//</p><p>┊❥ created: 20 January 2021</p><p>┊❥ finished: 20 January 2021</p><p>┊❥ words: 1675 Words</p><p>┊❥ published: 20 January 2021</p><p>┊❥ edited:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚎</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚎</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>------------------------------------<br/>[Your Pov]<br/>------------------------------------</p><p>I woke up with the sound of rain. It was 6 am and everywhere was dark. I could hear the sound of the lightning even when my windows were closed. I tried getting out of my bed but as soon as I raised my head, a pain hit me. My stomach was hurting and my head was aching.</p><p>I coughed a little, shit, am I sick?</p><p>I rested for 5 more minutes and get out of bed. I looked at my temperature and it was 39 degrees. Yeah, I think I am sick. Whatever, I now have an excuse not to go to school. I have all day to myself, let's watch some movies.</p><p>I wore a big hoodie that kept me warm and wrapped my blanket around me. I made a coffee for myself and some food. My head is killing me, should I take some medicine?</p><p>There goes my perfect day to rest, I rather go to school than have a headache AND stomachache. It is worse than being on my period.</p><p>Who should I call, I can't go out in this rain, my condition will only get worse and I'm lazy. Maybe Ben can drop some medicine off while going to school. Yeah, I'll call him.</p><p>I grabbed my phone and looked through my contacts. "Hey [Y/n], what's up?" Ben answered. He sounds sleepy, did I woke him up?</p><p>"Hey, sorry to call you this early, did I wake you up?" I said, of course I woke him up, his lazy ass wouldn't wake up before 7 unless it is to torture me. "N-no not at all! What do you need?" he said, definitely lying.</p><p>"I feel a little dizzy today, I think I got sick. Can you drop some painkiller and a few medicines on your way to school?" I asked. I couldn't help but cough a little. He then talked with a worried tone, "Of course! Are you alright tho? Your voice sounds bad, don't go to school today!"</p><p>I chuckled a little, "I'm fine, I wasn't planning on anyways, thanks for asking." Then there was a few seconds of silence. This idiot, "Ben, you know people can't see you nodding on the phone right?" I asked him. I got used to him doing this for a while now.</p><p>"O-oh right, *chuckles* I'll bring the medicine over, rest now!" he said. I closed the phone and took a sip out of my coffee.</p><p>//</p><p>I opened the door and see Ben standing with a bag of medicine in his hand. "Ben you didn't have to bring this much stuff, just a painkiller is alright." I said, letting him inside.</p><p>"I didn't want to buy the wrong one," he said giving me a sheepish smile, "By the way, do you know what happened to Gogo? I haven't seen him for a week. I think he is having another phase of his."</p><p>This is a hard position, but I promised not to say anything to Gogo so, "No, sorry."</p><p>"Oh alright, anyway, I'll be off then, I have school you know. See you later [Y/n], get enough rest."</p><p>"Thank you, Ben, bye." He then left. I grabbed the medicines he bought and looked at them to find the one. I grabbed a painkiller and swallowed it with water.</p><p>I went back to bed and slowly closed my eyes again.</p><p>------------------------------------<br/>[Gray Pov]<br/>------------------------------------</p><p>"I'm headed to the snack bar, do you want something?" Eugene asked, "Oh right, you never buy something from there."</p><p>"Coke." I said. He looked at me quite confused "Huh?" I looked at him. "Get me a coke." I said with my usual monotone voice. He nodded and left.</p><p>------------------------------------<br/>[Teddy Jin Pov]<br/>------------------------------------</p><p>I walked into the classroom with Chad. When I got to my seat, I noticed that my bag was missing, I asked one of the boys, "You. Where's my bag?"</p><p>"H-huh? A... A guy from class five took it, saying you asked him to bring it to you." he answered, sweatdropping. I gritted my teeth, "What kind of bullshit is that you dumb f-" I cut myself off with another sentence.</p><p>"Class five, who?"</p><p>He began shaking a little, "You know... The little pretty looking one..." he explained. It then hit me. That fucking loser! Does he even knows what kind of bag that is...! I hurried off the classroom.</p><p>Chad followed me behind and we went to class five. You're way out of line, you fucker. I'll kill you. I went inside the classroom and saw him cleaning the blackboard. My bag was in front of the open window and it was getting wet because of the rain.</p><p>The people in the class started to murmur.</p><p>"What's going on...?"</p><p>"It's Teddy Jin..."</p><p>"You" I begin "You've finally lost it haven't you? You little shit bag." I gritted my teeth. "Oh" he grabbed my bag from in front of the window, it was dripping wet "You here for your bag?" he said with a small smirk on his face.</p><p>"You're messing with that. Do you even know how much it costs?" I asked as he nodded, yes. "But it was getting pretty dirty, I thought I'd wash it, just for you." he said. This kid is trying to provoke me.</p><p>"Chad." I said without breaking eye contact with Gray, "That prick might drop it. Get down there and be ready to catch it." He looked at me confused. "Bruh- You know it's raining right?" he was probably thinking about how he wasn't a minion of mine.</p><p>"Just get your ass down there." I shot him a small gaze as he hurried downstairs. "The rain must've got to your head. But come to think of it, You've never gotten a proper beating from me, have you?" I begin.</p><p>He then released four of his fingers and hold my bag with only his thumb. "You fucking scumbag, if you even dare...!" I shouted.</p><p>------------------------------------<br/>[Gray Pov]<br/>------------------------------------</p><p>"You fucking scumbag, if you even dare...!" he shouted. Pathetic, all because of a bag. Teddy Jin is nothing more than a delusional high school brat. I released the bag and it fell down. Who is overconfident in big names and obsessed over superficial possessions.</p><p>He ran over to me the second I released it. "You've done it now, piece of shit!! My bag-!!" he shouted. I quickly threw the blackboard eraser on his head, causing the dust on it to get into his eyes. He coughed and tried to regain his vision. I grabbed him by his head and punched him with the coke I asked Eugene to buy a few minutes ago.</p><p>"Kaah, you sneaky bitch!" he shouted and get up, he tried to punch me but I grabbed the curtain and dodge his punch. I used it to hold him into his place and wrapped it over his head. I squeezed it, making him unable to move. "Grrg! Get these off of... me!! Kuff." he shouted once again.</p><p>I punched his head that was covered with the curtain. A chair caught my eye and I jumped on it. I gave him a flying kick on the head. He couldn't defend himself or even see what I was going to do thanks to the blindfold. </p><p>The class stood silent in shock. In order to win a demon like Teddy Jin, I must become an even crueler demon, myself. I grabbed a black permanent marker and drew a big X on his back.</p><p>Then Chad made his entrance again with his bag. He looked completely dumbfounded. "Take this idiot and get out of here." I said, releasing the wrapped curtain on his head. Teddy Jin looks like he lost all his fighting spirit.</p><p>They left the classroom and I went back to my seat, I used my handkerchief to clean the blood on my hands.</p><p>------------------------------------<br/>[Eugene Pov]<br/>------------------------------------</p><p>What is this? Did Gray Yeon just beat up THE Teddy Jin!? That's why he asked me to buy coke, isn't it?</p><p>Chad and Teddy KJin left the classroom and Gray went back to my seat, he used his handkerchief to clean off the blood on his hands. Everyone was dead silent but I could see it.</p><p>His hands were shaking under the desk.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>//</p><p>The end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading it!</p><p>This chapter was more focused on the fight between Gray and Teddy, and I didn't want y/n to be in the middle of it because it would confuse minds and it'll be hard for y/n to choose a side :)</p><p>So we're sick for today! Let's see how we'll react in the next chapters when we find out about the fight.</p><p>I'm trying to update daily for you, so the chapters may seem a little rushed, sorry about that :(</p><p>And reply here on the comments on who y/n should end with!</p><p>Well, that's all I guess, see you all later! Have a nice day^^</p><p>//</p><p>┊❥ created: 22 January 2021</p><p>┊❥ finished: 22 January 2021</p><p>┊❥ words: 1505 Words</p><p>┊❥ published: 22 January 2021</p><p>┊❥ edited:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚎𝚗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚎𝚗</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>------------------------------------<br/>[Eugene Pov]<br/>------------------------------------</p><p>What is this? Did Gray Yeon just beat up THE Teddy Jin!? That's why he asked me to buy coke, isn't it?</p><p>Chad and Teddy Jin left the classroom and Gray went back to my seat, he used his handkerchief to clean off the blood on his hands. Everyone was dead silent but I could see it.</p><p>His hands were shaking under the desk.</p><p>//Tomorrow//</p><p>------------------------------------<br/>[Your Pov]<br/>------------------------------------</p><p>I woke up with the sound of my alarm clock. Again. And I threw it to the wall, breaking it. Again. I really should stop this habit, I won't be able to afford another clock anymore.</p><p>I quickly got up and changed into my school uniform. I grabbed my breakfast and leave. I put on my earphones as usual and started walking to school. My playlist has more songs today, and I left a little bit early today, let's take the longer route and listen to more music.</p><p>I arrived at school after 30 minutes of walking, I saw two familiar figures ahead. "Yo Alex!" Ben shouted putting an arm over his shoulder.</p><p>"Mornin'" I said, going near them, Ben out his other arm around my shoulders as well, "Morning (Y/n)!!"</p><p>"So- how'd your journey to find yourself go? Was it fun?" Ben asked Gogo. Gogo started to sweatdrop, he didn't tell Alex that he and I fought with Jimmy Bae. "Oh... Y-yeah..." he stuttered.</p><p>"Are we having the rematch after school today?" Ben asked grinning. Alex must have gotten a quick flashback of his encounter with Jimmy Bae, "Nah... That can wait for another day." he said.</p><p>"I'm working there today so I won't be able to play with you guys." I said. "Then let's just talk for a while after school before we go." Ben said, pulling banana milk out of his bag.</p><p>He gave it to both of us and we started drinking. "Talk, for what?" Alex asked. "You'll know when we talk, ya dumbass." Ben said with a genuine smile on his face.</p><p>We then went inside and parted ways to go to our classrooms. I'll go hang out with Teddy today then.</p><p>------------------------------------<br/>[Teddy Jin Pov]<br/>------------------------------------</p><p>As soon as I entered the classroom, I heard Philip Kim and his goons snickering and laughing at the back. Chad is ignoring me. Is it because I lost to Gray Yeon?</p><p>I could hear Philip Kim telling his goon something about the fight and continue laughing. Haa- Fuck me. They're trying to make me an outsider. How childish.</p><p>Well, this sucks.</p><p>------------------------------------<br/>[Alex Pov]<br/>------------------------------------</p><p>I entered the rooftop with (Y/n), Ben was drinking sprite as usual and staring at the entrance of the school. "Ben... What was it you wanted to talk about?" I asked walking towards him.</p><p>Suddenly Gerard appeared out of nowhere. "Oh god, what the hell!? Gerard Jin? What are you doing here?" I shouted.</p><p>"It was Jimmy Bae wasn't it?" Ben spoke.</p><p>"Huuuhhh???" I shouted once again, I sweatdropped. Gosh, I told those bozos to keep their mouths shut... "It wasn't the boys or (Y/n). I heard you told them to keep quiet about it. I heard it from the part-timer at the poolhall yesterday with Gerard." Ben said.</p><p>"Are you talking about Jia?" (Y/n) asked Ben which he nodded.</p><p>"Alex. I know that you tried to hide this because you were worried about me." Ben said putting his sprite to the floor and turned towards us.</p><p>"But, that maniac Jimmy Bae is biting and yanking at an old scar." he said as he crushed his drink. "He even fought you, (Y/n), I know you are able to hold against him but I don't want you to risk yourself." he said.</p><p>"I can't stand it anymore." Ben now was on fire, not literally, but he looked like he would strangle Jimmy Bae if he saw him now.</p><p>"The union or whatever the fuck it's called, I can't just keep looking over my shoulder for the next three years worrying about them." he added. "What gives? Last time we clashed, it looked like Yoosun was all bark, no bite." Gerard asked breaking the silence.</p><p>"Jimmy Bae's a little different." I said, slightly sweatdropping "He's only manageable because we have Ben." I added. "I thought he said he would come to see me himself, right?" Ben asked.</p><p>"Than I guess I should get ready for that."</p><p>------------------------------------<br/>[Your Pov]<br/>------------------------------------</p><p>I left the rooftop, the next lesson was PE. I want to talk with Gray, now's perfect, I ditch PE too. </p><p>I went down to the toilet and changed into my PE clothes, there wasn't a female changing room since it has only been a year since Eujang became co-ed, so the girls had to change at the toilet.</p><p>After I was done, I started walking to the classroom as I saw Gray with another kid. Bingo! Now's my chance! </p><p>I walked towards them and put a hand on Gray's shoulder, "Gray. Can we talk?" I asked. The kid with the classes started to sweatdrop a lot when he saw me, shit, do I have that bad of a reputation?</p><p>Gray's eyes widened as they met mine, but his expression soon softened. He sent the guy next to him a 'wait-for-me-I'll-be-back-soon' look and left with me. We went outside and sat on the bench where no one was.</p><p>After a while, I broke the silence "Well, this is awkward." I said smiling sheepishly. Gray looked at me confused, "A-aren't you mad at me?" he asked. I looked at him, returning the same confused expression he gave me.</p><p>A few more seconds of silence passed again, but this time, Gray broke the silence. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that back then..." he begin. "I was just- mad at myself... That I wasn't there that day..." his voice broke slowly.</p><p>I put a hand on his shoulder and my expression softened, "Gray... I wasn't even mad at you... I- I understand why you said those things to me, I was mad at myself as well..." I said.</p><p>"(Y/n)... D-did you blamed yourself for what happened? Are you crazy!?" Gray said, turning his face to me. I chuckled softly and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into a big hug. He returned the hug.</p><p>"I'm sorry..." we both said at the same time, which caused us to laugh at the same time. "So... Why did you change your last name?" he asked after we parted from the hug. "After we graduated from middle school, I lived with (l/n) family while you disappeared, so they took care of me." I said.</p><p>"Mom and dad... They left us and when you disappeared as well, so I stayed with the (l/n) family and changed my surname. I don't want anyone to recognize me from middle school." I said.</p><p>"Mr and Mrs (l/n) gave me a monthly allowance and I did their housework." I added, "They were so kind to me... Now I live by myself in a small apartment, I didn't want to be a burden to them." Gray hugged me once again.</p><p>"You know... You can move into our house again if you want..." I said after a short silence. He looked at me with wide eyes "We can share the rent and sell our parent's house, I don't think they'll be coming anytime soon right?" I smiled at him, he returned the smile and nodded.</p><p>"Ok, I'll move in with you." he said. We then hugged again went back to his friend, he told me his name was Eugene.</p><p>He gave us an extreme confused look but didn't ask, we went inside the classroom and Gray noticed that his backpack was gone.</p><p>He glared at the kids inside the classroom, and they spoke,</p><p>"Philip Kim and his goons took off with it." one of them said. "He said to come to get it at the incinerator at the rear gate after class." he added.</p><p>"You should have stopped them from taking it in the first place..." Eugene said as the other kid sweatdrop, probably thinking about how he didn't want to get his ass beaten.</p><p>Gray gritted his fist and rushed off the classroom as we and Eugene followed him. Oh boy, here we go again. Well, let's see how Gray fights firsthand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>//</p><p>Hey everybody, how are you?</p><p>I'm sorry I couldn't update these past few days, but here's our new chapter. After the fight with Jimmy Bae, I'll focus on the background story of our (Y/n) and Gray.</p><p>Questions;</p><p>1) Who should (Y/n) end up with? Or should I make multiple endings?</p><p>2) Do you want Stephan to appear in the future? Like, come back or something?</p><p>3) How do you like the story so far?</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>Have a nice day!!!</p><p>//</p><p>┊❥ created: 5 January 2021</p><p>┊❥ finished: 5 January 2021</p><p>┊❥ words: 1484 Words</p><p>┊❥ published: 5 January 2021</p><p>┊❥ edited:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚎𝚕𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚎𝚕𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚎𝚕𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗</p><p>--------------------------------------<br/>[Third pov]<br/>--------------------------------------</p><p>"Philip Kim and his goons took off with it." one of them said. "He said to come to get it at the incinerator at the rear gate after class." he added.</p><p>"You should have stopped them from taking it in the first place..." Eugene said as the other kid sweatdrop, probably thinking about how he didn't want to get his ass beaten.</p><p>Gray gritted his fist and rushed off the classroom as we and Eugene followed him. Oh boy, here we go again. Well, let's see how Gray fights firsthand.</p><p>//</p><p>Gray, Y/n, and Eugene rushed to the incinerator at the rear gate to get Gray's bag back. "Damn, it's been a while since we saw Jimmy Bae in action like this." one of Yoosun student, who was holding Geay's bag said.</p><p>That's Yoosun High uniform... What are all the Yoosun students doing here...? Eugene thought.</p><p>Jimmy Bae? He's the one that wanted to fight Ben right? Well if he's here, then they are probably fighting already, Y/n thought.</p><p>My bag... Is Philip Kim not here...? Gray thought.</p><p>Gray started walking towards the guy as I followed him. Terrified Eugene tried calling for them but they kept walking, "G-Gray, Y/-Y/n, w-wait!" he said.</p><p>"What the hell are you staring at? Go on, fuck off." the guy holding Gray's bag said, looking at him. "Hand over the bag." Gray said. The guy didn't look much interested, "This...? Oh... Could you be the mo' fo that messed up Helmet?" he asked holding the bag.</p><p>"Damn, for real? I know Helmet wasn't shit, but he's really out here getting whooped by twigs kile you, huh...?" he questioned walking closer to Gray, towering over him. "That's a no for the bag by the way. Also, listen you vertically challenged bitch. Think for two seconds before you open your little mouth," he hit Gray's head using his jaw, "You really thought I'd just hand it over if you asked? Get a! Fucking! Grip!" he continued hitting his head.</p><p>"Is your jaw made of titanium?" Gray asked, the guy looked confused. "What's that suppose-" he begins but got cut off by Gray sitting his jaw with his head. </p><p>--------------------------------------<br/>[Your pov]<br/>--------------------------------------</p><p>Another guy tried to approach from behind but I quickly jumped and kneed his head, he was knocked out quickly for sure. I grabbed another guy on my back and threw him down.</p><p>[Like this: (00:10 to 00:20)]</p><p>https://youtu.be/WZkGGLWFeec</p><p>[Yes we are pulling a Mikasa right now, I love her :)) ]</p><p>There stood Jimmy Bae, Jack Kang, a few more Yoosun students, Ben, Gerard, and Alex. They all looked confused by our sudden appearance and Yoosun students looked terrified. "Man, I thought I told you to hold on to it." Jimmy Bae said, uninterested, taking the bag from the ground, "Did some heroes made their entrance or something?" he looked at us.</p><p>//</p><p>"(Y/n)!? What are you doing here!?" Ben and Jack shouted simultaneously. I first turned to Jack and answered him "I go to Eujang you know," I then faced Ben "Don't worry, I was just accompanying Gray to get his bag back." I said.</p><p>"Wow, that was really impressive. Who are ya? Is this your bag? It seems you know Jack." Jimmy Bae asked, smirking. "You really look nothing like I imagined." The last part was probably meant for Gray.</p><p>"Are you here for a rematch Jimmy? After I almost beat your ass at the pool hall." I said glaring at him, he glared back at me. If only looks could kill, people who are witnessing this scene would probably be dead because of our glares. Before he could do anything, Ben intruppted.</p><p>"Jimmy Bae," Ben interrupted, "I thought you came here for me. Why don't you focus on that?" he asked, trying to get the attention to himself. "No can do. This fucker's responsible for our beloved Helmet's disappearance." he said, "And that girl just crushed two of my guys, along with him." he showed the two guys on the floor.</p><p>"That's why I can't just let these dickheads go." he threw the bag on the roof "You can go get yourself when we're done here." he said, "I'm feeling really pissed, for multiple reasons today- And that's why I decided. I'ma have to kill everyone here, right now."</p><p>"Arrg-h I'm gonna kill you!" the guy Gray headbutted stood up, breaking the silence.</p><p>I then heard Jack saying something to provoke Alex, which caused Alex to start punching him. Jack blocked his punches and send his own ones. "Alex!" Ben shouted, punching Jack in the head. "Right... You fuckers really don't seem to understand, until you get hit."</p><p>"Wow... Gotta say. You kept it in longer than I expected, Ben..." Jimmy Bae said. "All of you, rip them apart."</p><p>Eugene behind me started panicking as Yoosun students launched at us. Alex and Jack started fighting once again, Ben and Jimmy got into fighting stance as well. Gerard was using his legs to stop 3 of Yoosun students, I decided I'd help him out with them.</p><p>I grabbed one of them by his head and hit it to the wall. The guy grunted, tried to break free from my hold but he failed, Gerard looked at me with wide eyes but we nodded and started fighting the guys.</p><p>Ben threw a punch right in the middle of Jimmy Bae's head, damn... it must have hurt like hell. Jimmy Bae suddenly spoke, "Ben Park. You've gotten soft, huh?" he chuckled. He continued provoking him as they fought.</p><p>I saw two guys approaching Gray. Knowing him, he'll probably be alright.  I released the guy's head I smashed to the wall and he fell down, he's done, for now, I'll handle others. Gerard started kicking two of the guys, so to reduce his work I sent a kick to one of them. [AN: You can continue the Mikasa video a few paragraph's above to understand the scene better, watch between 00:21 to 00:25]</p><p>He got up and tried to punch me, I dodged and kneed him. By now, Gray was done with the two guys bothering him, and he started walking towards Jimmy Bae and Ben. Ben punched Jimmy once more and caused him to lose balance and fell down. "This is what I like to start things off with. We're just getting started, asshole!" he said with a grin on his face.</p><p>Gray patted Jimmy Bae's shoulder, "Hey. Give me the bag." Jimmy turned to look at Gray. "Listen, wimp... looks like you're tryna pull something goofy while the situation is chaotic, but just because I took one hit from Ben Park, doesn't mean you get to think you'd ever be on the level to mess with me." he glared at him once more, "You saw me throw the bag over the incinerator with your own damn eyes... Go and get it yourself. You senseless little- Prick!" he shouted the last part while trying to throw a punch at him.</p><p>Gray only moved his head to the side and dodge it. Jimmy attempted to throw another punch, which ended up Gray dodging again. "What are you...? How...? Why aren't you getting hit...? Interesting son of a bitch, aren't you?" he looked confused but excited. "You're not even fast. Come to think of it, did you really do that to them, too?" he showed the two guys Gray knocked out earlier.</p><p>"And here I thought Helmet just got fucked 'cause he's an idiot. So you got some hands on you, huh?" he said but got interrupted by a sudden kick from Ben. "I took care of all your goons back there. Now focus." Ben said, "Your opponent is me, not him."</p><p>He assured Gray that he would get his bag back and gave me a soft smile. Jimmy Bae and Ben then continued their fight as we all watched.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>//</p><p>Hey everyone! How's it going?</p><p>Welcome to Jimmy Bae vs Ben Park pt. 1. Thw next chapter will conclude the fight and then I'll focus on the backstory of Gray and (Y/n).</p><p>Hope you enjoyed this!</p><p>So which multiple ending do you want? (I'm not gonna do Gray because we are his biological sister in this story and I don't want to write incest.)</p><p> And I'm probably gonna start other Weak Hero fanfictions soon :)</p><p>//</p><p>--------------------------------------<br/>[Multiple Endings List]<br/>--------------------------------------</p><p>Donald Na x Reader<br/>Ben Park x Reader<br/>Alex Go x Reader<br/>Gerard Jin x Reader<br/>Teddy Jin x Reader<br/>Jack Kang x Reader<br/>Wolf Keum x Reader</p><p> </p><p>//</p><p>┊❥ created:10 February 2021</p><p>┊❥ finished: 10 February 2021</p><p>┊❥ words: 1434 Words</p><p>┊❥ published: 10 February 2021</p><p>┊❥ edited:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>